The Addictive
by kIlLuAl0v3s
Summary: AU. Where Killua is a hooker and Gon a cleaner. Both from different worlds, will they learn about love? Inspired by many different fanfics, all from Bleach. Yaoi. Mature themes. Just read on to find out more. I suck at summaries. -.-
1. Chapter 1

**Hihihi, I got this idea while reading other fanfics, so I'm here giving it a try.**

**Note: I will not be able to update as my major exam is coming up. So maybe after the exams I will update. If you ask me why I wanted to create the story when my exams are just round the corner, I don't know the reason too. Just take it as a moody writer that just creates stories whenever the inspiration comes up.**

**Warning for the story: Yaoi. Mature and sexual themes.  
**

**Disclaimer: HXH will never belong to me.**

* * *

**The Prologue:**

It's the same old boring lifestyle, repeating every single day like a broken video feed. If you really want to ask me, I will just blatantly admit: it's mundane.

You want me to describe and explain why? Sure, why not? For I have nothing to do anyway.

I am employed by this shop that only operates at night, drawing customers that are all males. Once you enter, the sweet scent of sex and perfume would rush to your nose, making you choke at the strong smell. The interior of the shop would be adorned with light purple translucent curtains, draping over to hide the obscene scenes, but just barely. The candles dimly lit up the shop, giving the customers a relaxing ambience.

You would then be greeted by our employer, Ms Ran, who is dressed up in an expensive and exquisite kimono which reached down to her feet, intricate swirling patterns decorating her outfit. Her strong perfume that she was oh so proud of, would linger around her and she would pounce on you the minute you walked in. Upon closer look, you would be slightly disgusted with her heavy makeup that she put on, as she babbled on about her list of hookers. Mind you, if you commented on her makeup straight in her face, you would find yourself with broken bones, lying on the street outside the shop.

You do not believe? Well suit yourself.

Anyway, from the list of her 'daughters', she would introduce some of them to you, making sure you are satisfied with at least one. Why, you ask, that I would literally spit out the word 'daughters'? Are you kidding me? The ones she introduced to you are not females, stupid.

You are asking then what are their genders?

…You must be fucked up in the mind.

Well well well. I would kindly reply so stop giving me scowls, I don't deserve this kind of treatment. They are MALES, heard it? MALES. Yeah, I get where you are going, these males are personally selected by Ms Ran, so of course each of them has a pretty little face, so as to entertain their customers.

Why would the customers want to have sex with a male? Be damned should I know.

Oh hell, you are asking who am I?

_Well_, that's for _you_ to find out, my dear _customer._

Oh, my mind be damned. I have forgotten that this is your first time here.

Then let me reintroduce myself.

I'm Killua, a hooker, and I would be pleased to entertain you tonight.

*chuckles seductively*

…And welcome to The Addictive.

**Phew! So how's that? This is my first time writing this kind of introduction so please be kind to me. I know, a suckish name for the shop. My mind is running out of ideas. Review to let me know what you think. :) **_**Adieu~ **_


	2. Chapter 2

**So the first chapter is up!**

**Disclaimer: HXH will never belong to me.**

"Killua, you're so lucky. To be able to get so many customers last night. I bet your hands must be full with the tips that they gave you eh?" Amaki propped himself up with his elbow, his eyes blinking dully as we packed up for the night.

I snorted at his comment and retorted, "There's a price to pay mind you. My butt is so sore now. I wonder if I would be able even get up tomorrow."

"But still— Hey who's that?"

I spun around to meet whoever Amaki was pointing at the front door. And true enough, there was a tanned boy with black gravity-defying spikes, one of his hand holding on to a piece of paper. He was in a torn and tattered shirt and pants, most part of his clothes and body covered in dirt and mud.

Ms Ran pinched her nose in disgust as she tried to chase the boy away, her eyes scrunched up in disdain. "What are you doing here?! We're already close for the night, and I doubt you can even afford paying for our services. Go away go away."

The boy, who looked the same age as me, stood strong at his position as he explained, his eyes not reflecting any anger at being insulted directly, "I'm here for this.", holding up the piece of paper that he was holding onto just now.

Ms Ran snatched the paper from his hands with her fingernails, to prevent any form of body contact with the said boy. She scanned through the paper before finally realizing the tanned boy's motive. "So you are here for the job eh? Come back tomorrow night at 7, I will show you what you should do. So what's your name, boy? And by the way, at least look decent when you come back tomorrow. We wouldn't want you to scare away the customers."

Again, the boy did not flinched at her use of words, but instead his eyes sparkled with happiness as he expressed his gratitude, "You will employ me? Really? Thank you! Oh and I'm Gon."

Gon eh? What a weird boy.

"Then off you go Gon. Remember to look decent tomorrow!" Ms Ran chased him away before locking the front doors, her nose finally freed from all the pinching. She flailed her arms as to drive away the stench that Gon brought and chided us, "So what are you waiting for? Go and rest to have the energy to entertain our customers tomorrow! What a helpless bunch!"

As we ignored her usual insults and strolled away to our room, Amaki repeated my thoughts, "Gon is sure a weird one."

I stifled a yawn as I gently rushed my pink-haired friend, "Yeah I get it. Now let's just get some sleep, I'm damn tired. And sore too."

Amaki lightly punched my arm, pouting. I understood what he meant, mumbling a few apologies as we made our way to our room to rest for the night.

**Okay, so a short preview of what's gonna happen. What do you think? Boring? Well leave your reviews so I will know. Well then that's it for this chapter. **_**Adieu~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Heh thanks for the reviewers! (azab and Butterfree) So here's another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: HXH will never belong to me.**

My butt…it hurts.

"Don't complain Killua. Hurry up, or else Ms Ran will give us a never ending lecture." Amaki rummaged his closet, finding the suitable kimono that suits his mood tonight. He finally chose a sakura pink kimono that accentuates his silky hair, elegant sakura petals forming a delicate pattern at the corner of the outfit. Amaki then sat in front of his mirror, putting on some makeup that would highlight his pretty features. A light pink lipstick and some brushing of the short pink locks, and he was done.

"Is it a pink day for you tonight? You're pink all over." I commented when he twirled around to show me how he looked.

"I don't know, just feel like wearing pink today. What about you, have you chosen one?"

I just randomly selected one from my closet, not even bothering to glance it over as I put it on. Seriously I don't really give a damn, I just want to get my money.

"No makeup for you again?" Amaki really did not get tired of asking the same question everyday did he?

I shook my head exasperatedly, giving the obi one last tug before making my way to the door.

Amaki followed suit, but no without his usual sigh of defeat. "Really, I envy you. You can always wear stupid clothes but still pull it off. If I wear what you are putting on now, I can expect myself not to get any customers."

"You really don't get tired of repeating it every single night Amaki. Be more confident, you are pretty too. Otherwise Ms Ran wouldn't choose you right?"

Usual conversation to start every night. How dull.

"Erm excuse me…?"

We halted in our tracks and glanced at the person who had just stopped us. Ah he's here. Gon I mean.

Knowing what exactly he was going to ask, I pointed to the north-west direction and drawled out, "Ms Ran is there."

He blinked at me a few times, confusion colouring his black orbs. It was only after a few seconds that he managed to catch on, his eyes twinkling in admiration, "How do you know what I was going to ask? So cool! Can you teach me?"

I stared at Gon, wondering if he was joking. But then I saw his eyes, shit.

Without answering his question, I gently pushed him to the direction I just pointed to before continuing my way, not sparing any more glances to him.

To meet an idiot before the start of the night. How great. Is it going to get any worse?

"You are so rude." And to make his point, Amaki repeatedly poked me in the ribs, expressing his dissatisfaction.

Oh and to add on the poking too. Just…awesome.

Okay Killua, control yourself. Breathe in…Breathe out…And in…out…that's right, keep going. You wouldn't want to scare away your customers would you? Yes that's correct, continue doing it.

"It's time."

I glanced back at Amaki, before turning to the direction of the front doors of the shop, just in time to see our first dear customer coming through the same pair of wooden doors.

Well, let's get this night started.

**I'm getting a hard time writing this chapter, not knowing how to describe the scenes. Well, I have work to do, so this chapter cannot be any longer, and I deeply apologise for that. Remember to review, until the next time, **_**adieu~ **_


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY! I was debating whether should I update today, seeing today is a school day and tomorrow I have test, but the temptation won over in the end. So here it is, the third chapter!**

**Warning for this chapter: Sex. Not between Killua and Gon of course. But Killua with someone else…**

**Disclaimer: HXH will never belong to me.**

"Do you know how much I missed you?" Hideo-sama then proceeded to caress my chin, lifting it up ever so gently as if he was afraid of breaking me. "I could not stop thinking about you after I left…"

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes in disdain. Missed me? Does he actually mean my asshole?

"Hideo-sama…then let's not wait anymore, shall we?" I purred, shifting myself even closer to him, the slit of my dark blue kimono opening wider to reveal the skin of my smooth legs.

"O-Of course…my dear." He ogled at my eyes with unhidden lust, his palms sliding up and down on the just revealed flesh.

I stood up and held my hand to Hideo-sama, guiding him to the vacant rooms used for this type of occasions. He was in a dream-like state, following me while his eyes were stuck to my butt. As we were making our way to the second floor, Gon passed by us, his hands full with a mop and a bucket of water, shouting for us to make way as he went to clean up a mess of vomit done by our very drunk customer.

However, I could still see the embarrassment flushing his tanned cheeks as he saw our interlinked hands. How innocent. It was like a white spot in the middle on a black paper, an unblemished spot in this shop full of not so innocent people and hosts.

What a rare thing. A virgin I guess?

Nonetheless, under the constant hurrying up of Hideo-sama, the thoughts were soon pushed to the back of my mind. That was not important, what's important is to get my well-deserved money after playing with him.

* * *

**Lemon ahead. (Third person POV)**

* * *

Soon, the room was reached in no time. Hideo wasted no time in pushing Killua to the bed as soon as the door was locked, making sloppy kisses on his neck. He found the pulse hidden underneath the skin, and suck hardly on it, earning a surprise gasp from the boy under him. Hideo then blew hot air on the newly formed hickey, giving shivers to Killua.

Clothes obstructing Hideo's view from Killua's birthday suit was impatiently thrown aside, and then followed by his own. Hideo could never get tired of memorizing the beautiful body of Killua, his body just as desirable as always.

"Stop staring… I'm getting embarrassed." A cute mewl from below, enough to make the manhood of Hideo's semi-erect.

Killua just wants to get it over and done with, so why can't they just speed up the process instead of just ogling his body like there's no tomorrow? "Hurry up, Hideo-sama… I want to feel you inside of me…"

Hideo smirked as e continued his slow process, pressing his lips to the hickey once again. "Well, someone is eager. But I'm the one calling the shots here, so just wait there ready to be taken."

Hideo then dragged his lips to the one of the pert nipples of the body below, kissing it before sticking out his tongue to lick it.

"Nngh…Hideo-sama…"

Taking Killua's words as a signal, Hideo proceed to put the pink bud in his mouth, savoring it and the soft moans sinfully pouring out of the other's mouth. Without warning, Hideo bit the nipple quite harshly; the action making Killua flinched slightly. The other bud was not be missed, and by the time Hideo was done, there were two erect pink nipples protruding proudly out of Killua's torso.

Hideo slowly dragged his lips once again, making his way downwards. Killua buckled his hips as a futile attempt to make things faster, which unfortunately for him didn't happen. Suddenly Killua was then pulled upwards, coming to face the fully erect manhood of his customer.

Getting the meaning of the action, Killua placed his hand on the penis and procrastinate his time pumping the said erection. A few groans of dissatisfaction, and it was all it takes for Killua to start getting to the job. He wouldn't want to watch his money fly away right?

Killua kissed the tip gently, before engulfing it in one whole. Hideo groaned in pleasure at the hot new sensation, clutching Killua's white strands of hair for dear life. Killua protested mentally, he didn't like it when somebody grabbed his hair; it was like a warning when the said person will forcefully thrust his own cock into his mouth.

And how right it was.

The bucking of hips and thrusting began, making Killua choke at the thick length, but nonetheless tried to pleasure his customer. He swirled his tongue along the thick shaft, his teeth grinding slightly against it, eliciting gasps of heavenly pleasure.

Killua then slyly released Hideo's manhood with a loud 'pop', replacing his mouth with his hands once again. He put on the seductive look, licking his lips as he requested once again,

"Hideo-sama, I want…"

"Hmph, okay then. But prepare yourself, and face me while doing it. I want to see you squirming with ecstasy by your own hands."

What a sick guy.

Hideo made himself comfortable with his back leaning against the pillows of the bed and Killua positioned himself in front of him, his legs spread wide apart.

Killua placed three fingers into his hot cavern, sucking them as seductively as possible. After making sure his fingers were well lubricated, he positioned them against his entrance, before sliding one digit in.

No matter how many times he had done it before, it still felt weird with something inside of him. He pulled out the digit and slammed it back again, his face scrunched up with concentration. Another digit was then pushed in, making scissoring motion to spread his hole so as to prepare for something bigger.

Then the last finger was finally put in, fully stretching his entrance as he thrust them in and out. Feeling that he was ready, he crawled over to Hideo and teased the erect penis by sliding his entrance just above the tip.

"Let's see how well you are able to be fucked in this position Killua." He must be the sickest person in this entire world.

Killua hid his grimace as he started to lower himself down on the thick length, unable to suppress his mewls of pain and bliss. When his butt finally met with Hideo's thighs, he rested for a while to get used to the foreign shaft inside him.

"You're still at tight as ever…Now move."

Hideo assisted Killua in going up again before slamming back down, repeating the motion slowly for the first few times before finally going into full thrusts.

The room now was filled with screams of pleasure, the wet sound of skin slapping against skin heard loud and clear.

"..Mmph! Nngh…Hideo-sama…More…AH! There!"

Hideo slammed into the same spot once more, making the white-haired boy seeing white spots in his vision and screaming with incoherent words.

"Killua...I'm close!"

"Ah ah! Me…too!"

The prostrate was once again hit cruelly against, making Killua unable to force his urge to spill out his white seed. The painful constricting of the walls around Hideo's manhood was also milking him dry, releasing large spurts of cum into Killua.

With a few final thrusts to let out his seed, Hideo pulled out and placed Killua by his side on the pillows, the said boy too weak to even move as he overcame his previous climax.

Hideo pushed himself to the pile of clothes littered on the floor, rummaging his pockets for something before returning to the bed with a wad of banknotes in his hand.

"Here, for you. Great service as always."

Killua's cerulean orbs which was dulled with exhaustion, found itself twinkling brightly in response to the waving of money in his sight. He took over the money, counted them and smelled them in euphoria before turning to his customer.

"Thank you, and I will be more than pleased to serve you the next time round."

**Okay, my skills are getting rusty as I haven't write lemons for a long time. Please pardon me if I made any mistakes**. **Review eh, until the next time, **_**adieu~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another update before I get busy!**

**Disclaimer: HXH will never belong to me.**

Soft snores could be heard from Hideo, his arms hugging my waist somewhat possessively. Seeing that he had finally fallen asleep, I quickly squirmed my way out of his embrace and took a quick shower. Putting on my dark blue kimono that had made a mess on the floor, I pocketed my well-deserved wad of cash before leaving the room with glee.

However my bliss could not hold on for long; the aftermath of sexual activities were now getting to me, making me unable to control my yawn.

"Oh my Killua! Don't you fall asleep on me! You still have a lot of customer waiting for you to serve them! Go now!" Ms Ran hurried me to the stairs to make my way down after she had caught me yawning.

What a demon.

I could not help but mumble a string of curses under my breath as I get ushered downstairs, mostly insulting my devil of an employer. Gon was going pass the staircase when he saw me again, this time his blush deepened as he stuttered, "U-Um, sorry for asking, but did you just…?"

I clicked my tongue in annoyance. Is this guy serious? He should have expected meeting this kind of scenes when he wanted to work here. I guess my exhaustion had also played a part in getting me annoyed, but I just couldn't stand his innocence in this case.

"Did you bang your head somewhere? You should already know that you would be seeing this kind of things when you work here. Moreover, it's none of your business isn't it? You should just be good and clean up the mess."

Gon cringed at my harsh tone and choice of words. I inwardly flinched when I saw his response. I didn't mean it to be like that. It seems that I was looking down on him, and I wasn't this kind of person. Regret slowly filled my heart, and I know that an apology is in order. I tried to apologise, but words jumbled out in my mouth, making me unable to even speak a word.

"…I…I-I…s—"

"Yeah you're right! I should have just stayed in my own business and not disturb you. I'm so sorry." Gon put on a smile, which anyone could see that it was strained, and quickly scrambled away.

I growled in frustration, my hair running through my white silky locks. I couldn't even apologise, how useless.

Out of the blue, a sly hand curled around my waist from behind, making me gasped in surprise. I turned my head to see my captor, only to find myself face to face with Katsuo-sama, a highly respected figure in this town. But what a pity, he's just another corrupted official pocketing dirty money and using his authority to bully the weak.

His midnight coloured hair brushed across my cheeks as he nuzzled his angled nose into the crook of my neck, taking a whiff of my body odour. His breath tickled my still sensitive skin as he pried for answers in his low husky voice,

"What are you getting mad about my dear Killua?"

I wriggled a little out of his grasp and repositioned myself so I was directly facing him. I put on my seductive smile as I purred, "Just getting impatient in finding you Katsuo-sama."

Katsuo-sama grinned as he licked his lips, his eyes glistening with lust and desire as he cupped my ass. "Really? Then let's get started then."

I let myself get pulled upstairs again to another vacant room, eyes rolling at the antics of all my customers.

Sucker.

* * *

I could feel myself thinking back while I was mopping the floor, my eyes not really looking at the unidentified stinking mess staining the carpeted floor.

"_Did you bang your head somewhere? You should already know that you would be seeing this kind of things when you work here. Moreover, it's none of your business isn't it? You should just be good and clean up the mess."_

None of my business eh? It's not like I enjoyed poking my nose into other people's business, it's just that I couldn't help myself but be drawn to that beautiful person. He seemed to stand out from the rest of them, his azure orbs dull with boredom but nonetheless very alluring. His kimono hugged his slim figure, attracting people to hug their arms around it. Every curve was literally begging to be embraced, to be doted. I…I just couldn't help myself you know?

And wait. I haven't even known his name yet.

"What's wrong?"

I spun around and found myself face to face with the pink-haired pretty man that was always with the person I'm drawn to. "No-Nothing. I'm sorry, I will clean this up real fast."

He stifled a chuckle before replying, his arm outstretched into a handshake. "It's not bothering me, so don't worry. I'm Amaki by the way, Gon. Nice to meet you."

I stared at his delicate hand before looking back to my dirty fingers. Deciding not to dirty him, I waved my hand instead, "Hi Amaki. Sorry my hands are dirty."

He dropped his arm while still keeping on the friendly smile. "It's okay."

As I continued on with my work while Amaki stood aside watching me, I finally realized one thing. I could ask Amaki about the person's name! "Erm, sorry, but… what's your name of your friend?"

The pink-haired man was taken aback by the abrupt question, but soon a sly smile found its way on his face as his eyes now twinkled with mischief. "Why do you want to know?"

"I…I…" My eyes wandered all around, careful not to land onto Amaki. "I just wanted to know."

"Hoho, have you fallen for our Killua?"

Crimson red once again coloured my cheeks as I stuttered out a pathetic denial. "N-No! I just—Hey, do you just said the name?"

Amaki covered his mouth at the slip, but it was too late. I have already gotten my answer.

Killua eh?

**So what do you think? ;) Review to let me know, until the next time, **_**adieu~ **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: HXH will never belong to me.**

Oh yes, tonight's over. At last.

Hallelujah.

Argh. Stop it, you…this…this irksome feeling…

So heavy…it seems to be weighing over my heart…

This…is guilt?

Stop kidding around, why would I feel guilty in the first place? I haven't done anything wrong.

…Wait. Are you implying that 'accident' just now, with Gon?

Puh-lease. It's just a slip of words, no biggie.

…Okay okay, I would let you have the win this time round, but don't get cocky.

Damn you, my troublesome heart.

Ignoring the little wrap up speech by Ms Ran, I sneaked to the first floor to begin my search for the black-haired boy.

Black hair, black spiky hair, black spiky defying-gravity hair… Ah found him.

I made my way quietly to him, his back still facing me, ignorant of my existence. I inhaled deeply before stretching my arm to tap lightly on his broad shoulder.

As he turned around, I could see the surprise and confusion clouding over his hazelnut orbs. Without hesitating, I spoke my mind:

"I'm sorry."

Ah Gon was now staring at me like I'm someone naked dancing in the public. Did he really bang his head?

"…I-I'm sorry?"

I suppressed the sudden urge to do a head lock on him and took in some breaths to calm myself before I trust myself to speak in a composed manner again. "Not you, me. Remember from just now? My bad. I shouldn't be so rude to you."

He blinked innocently a few times before finally getting the gist of whatever I'm apologizing for. "Oh that. Its okay, I didn't put it to heart anyway. You don't need to apologise personally Killua."

I narrowed my blue orbs, my lips pinching into a thin line as I questioned, more of interrogated, "Why did you know my name? I believe that I had not introduced myself yet."

Ah I could see him panicking now, his eyes darting at high speeds in all directions. A name had already formed in my mind, and I have 99.9% confidence that it was that person who told Gon my name.

"Amaki?"

He froze. See, I got it right.

With a wave of my hand, I dismissed this conversation quickly. "Never mind that. I would 'punish' him later. So we are all good?"

He nodded his head in enthusiasm and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled at his idiocy before leaving him to clean up the last of the mess on the carpeted ground.

* * *

I whistled myself a random tune as I cleaned the last puddle. I still could not believe that Killua had personally come to apologise just because of what he had said earlier. I mean it was partially my fault anyway right? Ah, he's so cute.

"What has got you into such a mood? Care to share?"

I looked up to find myself facing a grinning Amaki, his smile resembling like a Cheshire cat. "Amaki! Glad to see you here! You better escape before Killua catches you! He has found out that you slipped out his name to me!" If it was possible, the grin on Amaki's face widened, his eyes twinkling with humour. "Have already met him. You should have seen how he wanted to tickle me but was too sore to do so. It was hilarious. He had only taken one step, but his butt aches too much to even walk! He has no chance against me."

I sweat-dropped at his words. I wonder just how many customers Killua had served tonight. Ah, but I could feel my smile faltering. Imagining Killua being groped by strangers…Argh.

"You change moods fast, you know?" Amaki was now scrutinizing me through his pink coloured irises. "Have you really fallen for Killua? I encourage you to drop those feelings. You two are worlds apart."

I tightened my grip around the handle of the mop, eyes drooping with disappointment. Although it has been a short period, I could feel myself being tugged towards the direction of Killua. He was that irresistible. I bet anyone who had seen him would feel that way. I already know about the fact that we are totally two different people, with no common interests or topics to engage in a conversation. But how could I give up just because the different ranking in society? That is like going against my principles and morals. As Mito-san had said, where there is a will, there is a way. I am not going to give up yet, and Killua does not even despise me! He even came to apologise! So there would be a way out somehow!

"Coming to a decision? Looks like you are even more determined now." Amaki commented, his eyebrow rising in surprise.

I could feel my confidence coming back, my resolve hardened as I spoke my resolution, "I do not believe that it is not possible. If I didn't try, who would know what would happen in the end? Although I do want to try, if Killua does not reciprocate my feelings, then I would not force it upon him."

_Looks like you have gotten yourself a tough one here, Killua, _Amaki mused, chuckling inwardly. _I wonder what would turn out in the end?_

**I am so sorry for the late update. I have actually wanted to update earlier, like on last weekend as I have free time, but the chapter I typed out was like crap. So I finally rewrite the whole damn chapter today as I was feeling guilty about not updating. I hope this would turn out better. Review to tell me what you think eh? Until the next time, _adieu~ _^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Announcement:**

**Greetings. I'm so sorry if you think this is an update. Trust me; I know the exact feeling when I mistook the author's note for an update, and I hoped you won't be so annoyed and continue reading this note. I would not be updating until around mid-November, so think of this as a mini hiatus. My final examinations are coming up and I have tons of practice worksheets and remedial to attend to, so I could not possibly update, while being under the immense pressure of seeing others already studying but not doing it myself. My examinations end around mid-November, so expect an update after I have enjoyed myself thoroughly after the last paper. :D I further apologize for any disappointment (if any), and hope you would still continue to support me when I come back. ;) Wish me luck folks! Adieu~ ^^**

**Signing off,**

**kIlLuAl0v3s**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yesss! I have finally finished with my exams! Whoopie! I'm now under pressure on how this fic will turn out. I have a plot, but I'm not sure if you will like how the story is pointing to. Well I will do my best. ;) So sorry for the waiting! Without further ado, enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

"Should I even bother asking why you are looking at me like that? Like you have been planning something. Care to divulge your little dirty plan to me?" Killua rolled his eyes. He had a feeling that whatever would be turning up later will not be good.

Amaki chuckled evilly and glanced at Killua under his long lashes. He was having fun with this. "Oh nothing much. Just fooling around that's all."

Killua do not bother replying, but Amaki could see the frown plastered on the white haired male's pretty little face. He decided to push things to a faster pace.

"Why don't you go look for Gon?"

The mischievous pink haired fella almost laughed out loud at the annoyed and puzzled reaction of his dear friend. _I could pass time with this,_ he thought naughtily.

Killua eyed his friend suspiciously. He _really_ did not like the way things are going. What exactly is Amaki planning? He just hoped he does not have a large part in this little scheme going on in Amaki's mind.

He decided to entertain Amaki by looking for Gon. What harm does it do to him? He could also pick up on some hints on what is going on.

Amaki, being the little devil he is, smirked when he saw Killua heading to find the spiky haired cleaner. He clapped his hands in glee and tilted his head slightly delightfully.

_Let the games begin._

* * *

Gon couldn't express the surprise and the joy when he saw Killua heading towards his way. But he also couldn't help but feel a little bit suspicious. What is he doing when it was almost time for the shop to open?

"Hey," Killua casually struck up a conversation when he was in Gon's hearing range. "What are you doing?"

Gon pointed to his right, where the cleaning supplies lay at. "Preparing to clean the huge messes made by drunk customers."

"…"

_Awkward._

Both of them stood uncomfortably in front of each other, fidgeting in their positions. Killua regretted his decision to follow Amaki and looked for Gon. See where things are going? Nowhere, that is.

"Killua! What are you still doing here? Go get prepared to greet our customers! They are coming soon! Go go go!" Ms Ran came into view and clicked her tongue in disapproval.

Killua never felt so grateful towards Ms Ran. He thanked her mentally and quickly scurried off to get prepared, not before casting one last glance at Gon.

Gon noticed and just nodded dumbly, that he understood. What else could he react then? Blow a kiss to him?

Ms Ran watched Killua escaping away and turned towards Gon. She crossed her arms and her nose pinched up in the air. Gon then understood what his employer was implying—Better get your work done and stay in your position rightfully. Oops, she seemed to witness the glance casted his way by Killua.

Again, Gon only nodded in response and gathered his cleaning supplies lying obediently by his side before he escaped under the watchful eye of Ms Ran.

* * *

_Phew._

Gon mentally heaved a sigh of relief when he was out of sight from Ms Ran's watchful eye. Not that he did anything inappropriate, but that beady little evil eye gave him the creeps.

Okay, maybe he _did_ have done something a little inappropriate.

Like trying to be friendly with one of her 'daughters'?

Hmmm that doesn't sound inappropriate enough. How about trying to get into a relationship with one of her precious pawns?

…Definitely inappropriate.

The newly hired employee turned his honey coloured orbs to the ground, feeling dread and helplessness overwhelming him. Is it that _impossible_ to have a relationship with Killua?

Upon second thought, it _would _be difficult to achieve that when you are trying to steal one of the money trees from his employer. Makes sense.

_Wait. Relationship? What was I trying to achieve? A relationship as in what? Friends? Or something more?_

Gon never wanted to pull his hair out so much in his lifetime. Now he didn't even know what he wants! How great!

_Although I can't possibly outright deny the fact that I'm attracted to Killua. So what does that exactly mean? Ah, I'm never good at using my head. Damn. I wonder if Amaki would help me…No, this is my problem and my feelings. If I don't even understand myself then there will be no meaning to it! I think I shall see as things go with the flow. Maybe I will learn something about my feelings then._

* * *

Ah, I wonder how many customers do I have to serve tonight…Four? Or maybe more? I swear my asshole is going to get so loose in the future that the *bleep* is going to run loose.

"Everyone get prepared! We are opening the doors now!"

Well no use fretting over it. Might as well get it over and done with.

"Welcome to my humble little shop! Pick the one that you want and get this night started!" Ms Ran announced her little speech when customers started to flow in.

_What are we? Vegetables?_

Almost immediately I could feel a very familiar arm winding around my waist. I looked up to confirm my suspicions, and true enough, standing beside me was Hideo-sama. Well well well, looks like someone could not get enough of me.

My eyes became half-lidded and I slid my slim leg against his. I growled low in my throat and mewled seductively, "Hideo-sama…"

Hideo-sama's face immediately flushed with excitement, a hand snaking its way to wrap around my shoulder. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed his saliva, and his lust-filled voice called out, "Are you ready for a ride?"

I almost puked on the floor that moment. How dare he just ask me to ride on him later! Has he have no decency or shame!

"Not that fast Hideo."

Another yet familiar arm pulled me away from Hideo-sama and closer to the intruder. Hideo-sama clicked his tongue in annoyance and glared at the third party. "What the hell do you think you are doing? I have him first!"

_What are you? A three-year-old?_

That unwelcomed third party was none other than Katsuo-sama. He smirked at Hideo-sama's antics and childishness and pulled me even closer. "Well Killua has promised to serve me first tonight. Didn't you Killua?"

_Did I?_

"Why you little-!" Hideo-sama's anger quickly dissipated, his frown replaced with a smirk. Whatever he has going on his mind now does not bode well for me. "Why don't we just have a threesome?"

I froze at his words. A threesome? What the hell!

Panic surged within me as I tried to get out of this sticky situation. "H-Hideo-sama, a threesome is not allowed. Why don't both of you just take turns?"

Uh-oh. None of them are listening to what I said. I could practically hear the gears running inside their heads as they think of the possible scenarios for a ménage trios.

I caught the eye of Ms Ran and mentally send SOS signals. She caught on and quickly made her way over to us.

"Ah Hideo-sama and Katsuo-sama! You know that the suggestion is not allowed as it will hurt my 'daughters'. Why don't you two come to a compromise and take turns? I'm sure you wouldn't want Killua to be hurt right?"

Katsuo-sama turned towards her and stared at her annoyingly. "We wouldn't hurt him. We would be extra careful with him, so don't you worry. We will also pay extra money for this."

I gulped down the lump of saliva in my throat. Oh goodness! They wouldn't even budge! That statement just now already challenged Ms Ran to don't bother arguing back. I'm dead meat!

"We-well, if you insist…I could do nothing about it. But do remember the extra charges!"

_That damn bitch! At the mention of money could even send her to the pits of hell!_

Hideo-sama then proceeded to push me to the staircase, licking his lips. "Well, shall we get going then?"

I have never felt so afraid in my life. I have heard of experiences by my older friends doing this business and they always cried while telling their story. They said that it was painful and the customers are rough, that's the reason why threesomes are not allowed anymore.

…I'm scared. No one would help me, not even Ms Ran. I…I want to run away, as far as possible from these two beasts. Help…

"Stop! If Killua doesn't want to then don't force him!"

I blinked my tears away and looked at my savior. "Gon…"

* * *

I wanted to walk over there and punch the two jerks. How could they make Killua cry? Fear was visible within his blue depths…I have never seen him looking so vulnerable…If it was not for Amaki running over to tell me about Killua's situation, he could have been hurt badly!

"Who are you to talk to us like that? Do you know who we are?" Katsuo-sama gritted his teeth in anger. Just how many obstacles do they have to pass through?! He just wanted to take dear Killua now and then and pound into his tight asshole.

I tightened my knuckles and slowly made my way over to the trio. "I don't give a damn about who you are, but if you are forcing Killua to do something he doesn't like then you are the ones at fault!"

Katsuo-sama and Hideo-sama was ready to burst in any moment now. Just now it was Ms Ran, now this guy? And who was he to talk to them like that? They could make his life miserable any time they want!

Hideo-sama suddenly burst out laughing and smirked towards Gon. He hissed out, "What's your name boy?"

Ignorant and oblivious Gon stupidly give out the answer without knowing the potential danger he is putting himself into. "Gon."

Killua widened his eyes in panic at Gon's naivety and stupidity. He's practically digging his own grave! His mind was whirling desperately in search of ideas to get out of this sticky situation. _What to do, what to do…Ah! I don't know if that will be effective, but at least I can try._

I forced out tears brimming in my eyes and sobbed silently. There was a sudden silence. Everyone turned their heads towards me. Katuso-sama and Hideo-sama hissed dangerously at the sound of my sobbing; they really are frustrated.

"What now Killua?" I flinched at the cold tone of Katsuo-sama, but nonetheless continued to put on my pretense.

"P-Please don't fight over me…I'm not worthy enough… If Katsuo-sama and Hideo-sama wants me then I have no choice. I will do my best to be of service, even if it means hurting all over and not possibly working again for the next few days or even weeks…"

At the mention of not working for a period of time stumped Katsuo-sama and Hideo-sama. I knew how they would come for me every single day without getting sick of me. So that's why I exaggerated the period of absence to get them think more about the consequences. It's a gamble.

Hideo-sama sighed exasperatedly and in frustration. He glared at Gon with intensity, and then to me, but the intensity lowered. "Fine, have it your way. All this had put off my appetite. Killua, I will come for you tomorrow, and I shall be the _first one_ you served."

Taking up the hint, Katsuo-sama backed off as well and murmured words of "Second would be me." before leaving after Hideo-sama.

_Yippee!_, I thought with glee. _I won!_

Ms Ran sulked at the prospect of losing a large sum of money tonight and she vented her disappointment towards Gon. "You! You are in no position to argue with customers! Get back to work, you filthy little thing!"

Gon was about to retort, but I dragged him away before he said anything he might regret later. Ignoring words of protests by Ms Ran, we made our way to the room that stores the cleaning supplies. Letting go of his hand, I stared at him right on and thanked you gratefully, "Thank you Gon."

Gon tilted his head in confusion and replied, "Whatever are you thanking me for? I only did what others should do when one is in need of help."

I was stunned by his words. To think in this cruel society righteous people like Gon still exists. Many people had lost their moral and principles when it comes to money and fame. Nothing can beat living a luxurious life, even if it means to lose your conscience.

I chuckled softly and on impulse hugged Gon. "But still, thank you. You have no idea how afraid I was back there. Ms Ran wasn't even able to help me, not that she wants to after money was right in front of her."

Gon froze up in the friendly hug. Never did he expect himself to be in contact with the living Adonis, after all he was dirty and penniless. But Gon still found himself enjoying the contact, even though it was minimal.

At least he was allowed to enjoy this moment solely for himself right?

**I'm actually terribly sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I was immersed in the anime 'Kuroko no Baske'. It was awesome! So typing this chapter was dragged over a long period of time. I hereby apologise once more. :) As compensation I tried to make this chapter longer. Please review to tell me what you think. Thanks in advance. **_**Adieu~ **_


	9. Chapter 9

**It has been a while since I updated, and I could only come up with pathetic excuses. I'm sorry. I also have a hard time to think of ideas to portray the development of the romantic feelings for each other.**

…**Let's just jump from the excuses and to the story shall we?**

**P.S. I know the previous chapter's point of view had been confusing and I apologise for that. I was wondering is it partly the reason of the way of calling of Katsuo and Hideo? (I know the last part, the point of view has been switched suddenly in the previous chapter.) Because I was referring to the two by –sama even in narrative form. Is that what has been confusing you? Then I shall refer the two without the –sama to differentiate the different point of views. Sorry for any inconvenience or frustration when reading the previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: HXH will never belong to me.**

* * *

Of course, needless to say, Hideo-sama and Katsuo-sama has been true to their words and came for me the very next day. Although the sex had been a little more rough than usual, at least it's better than a freaking painful threesome. And for that, I'm really grateful to Gon.

To be truthful, Gon has made me interested. I mean, it's my first time seeing such a naïve and untainted person. By untainted I mean not bearing any greed for fame and power. He does not suck up to those in authority and stubbornly stick to his morals and principles. I must really respect the person who had raised him.

Speaking of which, I wonder if the person is still…in this world? Don't get me wrong, I am not cursing the person. I was just thinking if Gon's family is still alive as, well, mine is dead. Okay, hold your tears. I don't need any sympathy or pity. Ah, this subject is getting depressing. Switch.

"Killua? Are you okay?"

I snapped up to meet Amaki's concerned pink orbs. Concerned? Why was he concerned? Was there anything wrong?

My brows were knitted together when I replied, albeit quizzically. "*coughs*Nothing's wrong. Why?"

Amaki frowned at my oblivious reply but widened his eyes flecked with worry when he saw a customer making his way towards us, specifically towards me. I was ready to switch on my seductive mode when Amaki held my elbow firmly. He shook his head no before pulling me behind, making it seem like I was hiding behind Amaki.

"E-Eh? Amaki? There's a customer…*coughs*"

Amaki ignored my question and put on his fake smile when the customer asked for me. He sweetly said this, which confused me to no end:

"I'm sorry Master, but it seems that our Killua here has fallen sick. Thus he would not be able to attend to you tonight. I hope you can understand and pick someone else."

Wait? Me? Fallen sick? What?!

The customer clicked his tongue and hissed a string of curses as he reluctantly went to look for someone else. Amaki then pulled me to our room and closed the door. Without any word, he pushed me to face the mirror and tilted his head towards it, telling me see my reflection.

What I saw almost made me question if the person standing right in front of me was, well, really me. My hair has lost its usual shine, making it dull lavender white. My face was flushed as if I had just eaten something really spicy. My azure eyes looked weary with some veins visible with the whites around my pupil.

…Is this really me?

"Please don't tell me you didn't notice. You were already coughing just now." Amaki sighed exasperatedly and literally face-palmed himself.

With no excuses, I just smiled sheepishly and scratched my cheek. Well, I was just too distracted with thoughts of Gon to even bother my health condition…Wait, scratch that. Just make it 'some thoughts' instead of the above statement.

Amaki steered me gently towards my bed and making me lay on it. He then covered the quilt on me just like what a mother would do before patting my head and brushing my hair.

"I will inform Ms Ran so don't you worry. I will get some medicine for you later so just focus on resting. Sleep well, Killua."

And before I could even say my thanks to my inseparable friend, I had already fallen into deep slumber.

* * *

I softly and slowly closed the door, sparing another glance at my sick friend. Seeing Killua in such a state pains me. I have never seen Killua looking so weak before, and I'm scared and unsure of what to do. Killua seldom fall sick and I never had the chance like now to look after him. It was always him who took care of me like a big brother.

Always eh? I guess now it's the time for me to be the one to take care of him.

After informing Ms Ran about Killua's current situation, I had left the shop to get medicine for Killua. The look of disgust and frustration on Ms Ran's heavy rogue face didn't left my mind. I could feel anger slowly bubbling within me, trying to make its escape. I still could not believe that Ms Ran does not have an ounce of sympathy or any human emotions. All she has her eyes on are money, money and more money. Although she was the one who had rescued Killua and me from the streets, the feeling of disgust of her character overpowers my gratefulness towards the same woman.

Women are terrifying creatures. You can never guess what they are thinking about.

"Amaki? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the shop dealing with customers?"

I turned to my left to find the one who was holding a torch for my dear friend. His arms were full of big and small packages, and the pile of it covered his face except for his honey-coloured irises.

"I could ask the same thing to you too. Shouldn't you be at the shop cleaning?"

"I was helping Ms Ran on some errands."

"She could be the demon sometimes. Your job is a cleaner, not a servant."

"It's okay, I don't really mind anyways. Now back to my question: What are you doing here?"

"I was getting medicine for Killua. He's sick."

The next thing I heard was the thumping of the packages in his arms making contact with the cold concrete floor. I looked at the pile on the floor and back to Gon. His eyes were widened to the size of saucers, his mouth agape with stunned silence. I almost laugh at him trying to make coherent sentences while still processing the new information.

"W-What?! K-Killua's sick?! How's he? Is he okay? What is he down with? What kind of medicine does he need? I will go get it for him! Ah! Is he still serving customers?! Not good! He should quickly rest to get better soon! Ah, maybe I should ask the grandpa down the street for any recipes for…Wait. What was he down with again?"

I raised my hands in surrender mode when he finally stopped, and spoke slowly," Hold your horses boy. One question at a time. Killua is now sleeping in our room, I have already informed Ms Ran about his condition and she had excused him for the rest of the night. He's having a fever, and a slight sore throat. Wanna go with me to get the medicine?"

Gon do not need any more moments of hesitation as he quickly picked up the fallen pile of packages and bobbed his head up and down real fast.

* * *

I wonder if he's alright. Is he in pain? Is he in need of help? Is he suffering? Oh my, this is such a long time since I have gotten so worked up.

To be honest, I have gotten more attached to Killua. When he hugged me yesterday, I could feel my heartbeat thumping loudly against my chest. I wonder if he could hear it too… Although his hug was purely out of gratitude.

Actually after that night, I did some thinking. Although I'm never good at using my head, at least I could come up with a conclusion.

I…am beginning to like Killua, with romantic feelings.

How do I know? I have asked Mito-san last night, how does it feel to like someone else romantically? After being teased for a whole full hour, Mito-san then told me that I would keep thinking about that person and would want to see that person every moment. She also added that that person would always be on my mind for most of the time.

And that definitely are the symptoms these past few days.

"Let's hurry up, Killua is waiting for us."

"O-Okay."

Wait for me Killua. I-I mean us. I will be by your side soon.

* * *

It breaks my heart to see Killua in such a state. Although I have heard from Amaki that he has a fever, he…looks worse than I had imagined. His face was covered with beads of perspiration and flushed. He keeps turning in his sleep and mumbling "Water…water…". The quilt originally covering him was flung to the cold hard floor.

I quickly sprung into action and once again covered Killua with his quilt. Amaki went to get a basin of water and some towels. I noticed the pitcher of water at the bedside table and went to pour a glass of water for the medicine.

Before I could wake up Killua for him to take his medicine, I realized Killua probably has not eaten yet. I quickly hold Killua up to take some sips of water before setting it down beside Killua within arm's reach. I briefly whispered a "Wait for me Killua." before leaving the room and to the kitchen.

I could care less about the errands Ms Ran gave me now; all it matters to me was Killua's health condition. I asked the chef to prepare a bowl of porridge which he had kindly done so. I thanked him before carrying the bowl of liquid food carefully upstairs, with caution not to spill any over.

Once inside the room I found Amaki already wringing a towel which has absorbed the water and placing it over Killua's forehead. Amaki noticed what I was carrying and gently tapped on Killua's flushed cheeks to wake him up.

Killua did not groggily, his eyes half-lidded with exhaustion. He leaned his weight against Amaki while I spoon-fed him with the hot porridge. Of course I had blown on it before giving it to him. I would not want Killua to get burn.

After finishing the bowl of porridge in quite a high speed (he must have been hungry), Amaki whispered to him that he must take his medicine first before getting back to sleep. At first he frowned and refused to swallow the medicine held out to him, but after I replaced Amaki's position and begged him to take his medicine, he finally gave in—but on one condition.

"A-Amaki? W-What did I just hear?"

"He's sick. Just give in to him."

"…"

I gulped audibly before finally nodding my head. Killua cheered adorably before quickly swallowing the medicine and replace the bitter taste of it with a refreshing gulp of water. Like what a cheery kid waiting for a bedtime story would do, he quickly laid down on the edge of the bed before patting the available space, inviting me to do the same.

I casted one last uneasy glance at Amaki before following Killua and laid down on his bed. Killua let out a cheerful squeal before snuggling closer to me until his face was facing my chest. I awkwardly put one arm around his waist and hugged him softly. Amaki just chuckled at the scene before him before leaving the room to attend the customers.

Killua was already snoring softly with a contented smile plastered on his face. I relished the contact of his slender waist in my arms. Killua's so…thin and seemed so fragile. I stared at his angelic face not of this world and caressed his cheek lovably before going to slumberland myself too.

**There. I try to make this chapter longer. For the POV thing, would you prefer the standard? Eg. Killua's POV, Gon's POV etc. Please review to tell me about it. If there's anything more that confuses you then do leave a review to inform me about it. I will do my best to make it clear. Until the next chapter, **_**adieu~ **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Glad to know that there isn't any confusion for the POV. :) Phew. I glad that readers are enjoying the story! It gives me motivation to update! I was looking through the story when I realize this story had already received 27 reviews. I'm so blissfully happy right now! Although it is not a lot compared to other popular stories with 100+ reviews, the amount and sincerity behind these reviews touched me. Am I glad for your support! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: HXH will never belong to me.**

* * *

Ah, it's been a while since I have slept so peacefully. It's…so warm. It makes me think back of the times where my mother embraced me to sleep. I missed those days… How I wished this feeling will last forever…

Wait. Something's not right.

This warmth… Where does it come from?

I snapped open my eyes and panicked, trying to remember the events before I fell into deep slumber. I found myself facing a strong-built chest, giving me a sense of protection. I willed myself not to give in to temptation and relax in this strong hold. Slowly, I looked up without moving myself so much, and much to my delightful surprise, Gon was the one who had caused me to panic. I found myself heaving a sigh of relief and relaxed my body.

Wait! I'm supposed to panic and throw Gon out of the bed shouldn't I?! Why am I so relaxed?!

Suppressing the urge to panic again, I forced myself to remember the past events. Okay, I remembered Amaki pulling me to bed and forcing me to rest. Then I got waken up Amaki to get some porridge, I have finished the bowl quite fast. Hmm, next…Ah! I was told to eat medicine, but I don't like medicine and put up a tantrum. I think I'm convinced by someone, I can't remember who, to take the medicine which I finally did.

…Hmm, something's missing here. Otherwise Gon wouldn't be by my side when I woke up would it? Gon wouldn't do something like that without my consent, I believe in him.

…Goddamn shit. I remembered it now. Gon must be the person who begged me to take the medicine, and I must have, provided on one condition, which later must have led to him sleeping beside me in bed.

Can I seriously kill myself now?

I knew I have this weird habit of giving conditions when eating medicine. When my mother was still alive, I always did that; the condition being her to hug me while I sleep. I always get a sense of security from it, and my mother knew of it. She would smile at me tenderly before climbing into bed with me, patting me to sleep while singing a lullaby. But that all changed when the fire broke out…

I tensed and heard a pathetic whimper. I realized it was coming from me. I bit my lower lip to prevent any more whimpering that might wake up the person beside me. I don't want Gon to see this pathetic side of me; I don't want him to witness my vulnerable side.

Screams from that incident resonated inside my mind, making me remember scenes from that hellish time. No! I don't want to see or hear it anymore! Please stop!

I curled myself up and covered my ears with my hands, my lips unable to control the mumblings of 'Please stop…'. I'm so weak…

* * *

My eyes twitched at the sound of whimpering. It sounded so pitiful and I wanted to comfort the person whoever was making this hurtful sound. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down; discovering the person in my arms was the one. He looked like he was suffering, with droplets of tears rolling down his pale cheek. Without any hesitation, I tightened my embrace around him, my fingers finding its way to his lavender white strands of hair and beginning to comb through it. The whimpering stopped abruptly, and I felt fingers hesitantly ghosting over my chest, tightening its grip over my shirt.

Words were not exchanged during this peaceful time frame, and I was satisfied with that. What puzzles me the most was why Killua would suddenly cry? Did I do anything wrong? Or was it because I was in the same bed with him? Ah! That must be it. He must feel uncomfortable. I better get out now.

I made a move to leave the bed, but a pair of frail looking arms shot out and wrapped around my torso. I stopped in my position, wondering what to do next when he voiced out softly:

"…P-Please don't leave…Stay…"

My heart wrenched at his tone and I felt so uncomfortable in my chest. When I still had yet to move into the bed again, the grip around my waist tightened and I felt a head resting on my back. He pleaded this time, his voice cracking with emotions, "Please…Gon…"

My heart pained even more, feeling like it was torn into pieces at the way he phrased it, no pleaded with it. He sounded so vulnerable, and I have a sudden urge to protect him. I spun around and hugged him tightly, while I was still standing up and him sitting down on the bed. His fingers clenched at my clothes like it was its life, and he began to sob softly around my tummy area.

I let him to cry out whatever he had bottled up inside him, the pain in my chest intensifying when the sob became wails. I wanted to do anything to help Killua, but I wouldn't know what to do when I don't even know the cause of it. I could only helplessly stand there and lend a shoulder, I mean tummy for him to cry on. This is the only thing I could do right now.

The wails eventually subsided to sniffing, and Killua had calmed down. I let him out of my embrace and watched him wiped away any leftover tears in his azure orbs. His face was flushed with embarrassment at what he had just done when he hesitantly looked up and mumbled an apology. I sat down beside him and patted his mop of white hair lovingly, putting on a warm smile as I said:

"Killua, it's okay. I'm glad I can be of some help to you. I know it's none of my business and you can choose to confide in me if you want to, but what happened Killua?"

His red puffy eyes widened slightly and he quickly averted his line of sight to the quilt beside him. I saw his fingers grabbing the cloth of his kimono and he biting his lower lip, obviously in distress. I held my hands up in a surrender position before forcing a smile to assure him, "It's alright if you don't want to tell me! I mean, it's your private matters… So don't mind don't mind!"

His orbs turned back to me and I saw his lips tugging into a smile out of gratitude. He relaxed his hold on his clothing and replied, "It's not that I mind, I actually don't mind telling you about it, which I myself am also not sure of why. But it's just that now it's not the right time and I don't feel prepared yet, so…"

"It's okay Killua. I will be there whenever you need me." I resumed patting briefly on his head, playing around with tresses of his silky hair. Then I remembered he was still sick, and quickly moved my hand to his forehead, judging whether he was better after taking the medicine.

He blinked innocently at me while I was measuring his temperature roughly, which made my heart thumped faster and my face redder. After I deemed him as a lot better than before, I told him my estimated diagnosis, while still stuttering, "I-I think you a-are okay right n-now. Y-Your temperature h-has decreased…"

He smiled tenderly wile tilting his head slightly, mumbling thanks. I could feel all the blood rushing to my head, making me kind of dizzy. How I wished Killua would stop with that faces, he's making me flustered…and I don't know what to do.

Suddenly sounds of pebbles knocking against the window were heard. I noticed Killua's lips tugging into an excited smile before he quickly got out of bed and opened the window. I followed him and looked down. To my surprise, I saw three children in thin clothes shivering in the snow with their arms wrapped around themselves to keep their body warmth. Killua shouted 'Wait!' before going inside to retrieve a huge cloth bag. He walked back to the window and asked, "Ready?"

The three kids nodded and raised their arms as if catching something. Killua then dropped the cloth bag to them, making sure the aim was right into their arms. The three children squealed with delight when they received the package and shouted, "Thank you Killua-niichan! Be sure to visit us soon!" before running away with the cloth bag.

Killua waved at them with a genuine smile on his face and said, "They are from the orphanage. I was from there too before Ms Ran picked me and Amaki. The money earned from work would be used to buy them food and clothes. The package just now is for winter. The thin clothes they are wearing won't be enough."

I also turned to stare at the silhouettes of the three children running further away in the snow, their bare foot littering the snow covered ground with footprints. "That's good. Killua is so kind."

I don't know if it was my imagination, but I think I saw Killua blushing a little before averting his eyes away from me and muttering, "I'm not that kind…"

He then quickly regained his composure and asked me, but his eyes were still away from me. "If you are free, would you like to visit the orphanage with me sometime?"

I stood up straighter, my whole body turning towards his direction. "Really? I can go? Sure!"

Ah! A visit to the orphanage with Killua! I can't wait!

**Crappy ending. I am adding some additional plot to develop their feelings for each other, I hope you won't find that boring. :) The explanation of Killua's past is slowly coming out! I didn't exactly have an idea for that, but it just suddenly popped out of nowhere. The past and the orphanage idea are inspired by your reviews! Thank you so much! Your questions in your reviews inspired me to do some explaining and add some plot that will nurture their feelings for each other. ;) Thank you once again. Well, see you until the next chapter! **_**Adieu!~ **_

**Oh, wait. I forgot to wish you readers a Merry Christmas. Happy Holidays!**

_**Love,**_

_**kIlLuAl0v3s**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating for a while, I have been immersed in the world called Anime. :) It's a new year everyone! Happy New Year to you! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: HXH will never belong to me.**

* * *

Killua had told me we are going to sneak out and pay a quick visit to the orphanage. He informed me that Ms Ran doesn't really approve of him going back to the orphanage as she was afraid the children there will influence Killua to stop the job he was currently having. The children did not like strangers touching and groping their kind-hearted onii-chan, and Ms Ran knew it the hard way after that one time where she allowed Killua to visit. The children were reluctant to let Killua leave and Ms Ran had to personally go down to the orphanage to take back him. Since that day onwards, the children and Ms Ran was some sort of enemies.

Amaki had been let on our little secret and he had fully supported us to go. Even though he had also wanted to visit the children, he could not take the risk of being found out by Ms Ran if three people suddenly disappeared without a word. So it was planned that Amaki would stay back and helped to give excuses for our disappearances.

"It's not fair; I wanted to go back for quite a period of time!" Amaki had no choice but to sulk in one corner, whining whenever he got the chance.

Well, I feel a little bad as I am the one who was preventing Amaki to go back and pay a visit to the kids in the orphanage. If I did not go, Amaki could have go together with Killua and I can help them with excuses.

I bowed my head low, ashamed of my selfishness. "I'm sorry Amaki, it's my fault that you cannot go…"

Amaki widened his eyes at my seriousness, and quickly shook his hands wildly. "Wow Gon! Don't take it so seriously! I was not joking! I could pay them a visit some other time."

Then Amaki turned to look at Killua and frowned in concern. "Are you sure you're okay to go Killua? It's only a few hours since you found out that you are sick."

"I'm okay now Amaki. The medicine worked very efficiently." Killua gave a soft smile towards him, thankful for his concern.

Although Killua had said that he was fine, he was forced to put on a few more layers of clothing to prevent him from catching a cold again, and had made me promised to bring him back immediately if anything goes wrong. I agreed without a beat of hesitation, of course I would make Killua's health condition my first priority! If I noticed him coughing or sneezing, I'm bringing him back immediately, even if that means carrying him on my shoulder like a sack of potatoes!

After making sure that Killua is A-okay, Amaki sent us off to the back door, checking his back every time for any presence of the invincible Ms Ran. Making sure there was no one behind following, Amaki opened the rusty back door as quiet as possible, and gently pushed us out.

"Be careful, you two." was his last warning before he shut the door, leaving us in the alley behind the shop.

* * *

"Killua nii-chan! You came!"

Squeals of happiness burst out when the children spotted us coming. The children all ran forward and hugged Killua tightly, their faces all lighting up in grins. Killua had chuckled at the weight tugging on him, and gently patted every children on their head while answering them with, "Yeah, I'm back to pay you all a visit."

It surprised me greatly when I suddenly felt a tug on my clothes. I looked down and saw a little girl with two pony tails, one hand hugging her torn and dirty teddy bear while the one other clutching on my clothes. She tilted her head sideways cutely and asked innocently, "Who are you mister?"

I crouched down to her height and patted her head, answering her tenderly, "I'm Gon, Killua's…friend."

She seemed confused at my pause, but paid no longer attention to it. She bobbed her head adorably and held my forefinger (her hand was very small), pulling me inside the orphanage. I allowed myself to go with her with little resistance, my mind already in its own world. Friends huh? It pains me a little when I forced myself to say the word. I knew it already, we are just friends and nothing more, but I…wanted to be more than that. I found my vision looking behind to Killua who was still tackled by the numerous children welcoming him back, wishing myself to be in a deeper relationship with him. I know nothing about how he feels about me, and it is making me lack confidence to pursue a deeper relationship with Killua. I must admit I'm somewhat afraid of his feelings towards me, terrified that he just sees me as a normal friend. I'm also a little fearful of asking him directly. What if he thinks I'm weird and does not want to be friends with me anymore? I know it isn't possible judging by his character, but still, the mere possibility still stands. Argh, I'm cracking my head more than usual and the little girl is now looking at me weirdly. Although she was still pulling my hand, her eyes held a sense of wariness, putting on her guard whenever I change my facial expression that expresses the inner turmoil I'm going through right now.

Argh, I better stop thinking about Killua right now. I'm freaking the poor little girl out.

"Are you okay, mister?" The little girl still held on onto her guard, her eyes turning more suspicious of my actions every passing second.

"I-I'm okay! And Gon is fine." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, hoping that would ease her fears a little. Please, I'm no bad guy!

"…Okay." The little girl relaxed her guard a little, but not completely.

"Asami!"

The little girl turned behind excitedly when she heard the familiar voice of her beloved onii-chan calling her. She quickly released my finger and sprinted towards Killua, who was already making his way towards us while holding the hands of two other children, the others following behind him. Asami, as what the little girl was called, used all her strength to embrace Killua tightly, her face expressing happiness out of the world as she squealed with delight, "Killua onii-chan!"

Once again, Killua chuckled at Asami's actions while in turn hugging her back just as tight. I found myself smiling at the warm scene before me, Killua's pretty popular and welcomed at the orphanage. Killua grinned at me and asked, "I see you have met Asami? She must have like you."

At this moment, I could feel myself as the target of the intense stares of many pairs of eyes, boring a hole in my body. I was so uncomfortable when I was suddenly the centre of attention of so many people at once, and the best thing I do in this kind of situations is to smile like a fool and scratch my head pathetically. Killua noticed their stares and quickly do a brief introduce to the children, "Ah my bad. This is Gon, my friend I have made at the shop."

My smile was twitching and it was sapping all my energy just to maintain the forced smile. Even though I already knew it and admitted it myself, but hearing it from Killua in person…just plainly hurts.

The painful squeezing of my heart was suddenly stopped by the quiet whisper of Asami, who had put herself between me and Killua. "…Why?" Although I cannot understand her words, I could feel the intense dislike and disagreement when she managed to squeeze the word out of her lips. After she had whispered that painful one word, all of us stopped chattering and looked at her in worry, although I could see some of the children having their faces contorted with hurt and worry.

"Asami? What's wrong?" Killua was getting worried, I can see that. He started stepping towards Asami but was stopped by Asami's final outburst:

"Why do you have to work at that filthy shop?! Why do you have to work as a hooker?! Being a hooker is the most shameless thing ever! You have to be touched and groped by strangers that you don't like, those corrupted officials! Do you have no shame?!"

Both Killua and I were shocked and stunned to the core when she finished, and she took the opportunity to flee, going out of the orphanage. Her name was called frantically when the caretakers of the children came out to see what was happening, but she ignored all of them and continued to run. The other children who shared the same sentiments as Asami but do not have the courage to speak up, started to scatter, leaving Killua kneeling on the ground, his bangs covering his eyes.

I clenched my fists, unable to take it anymore. Even though I am an outsider, even though I am not knowledgeable, but at least I am able to differentiate what's right and what's wrong.

I started giving chase to Asami.

As I passed by Killua, I said to him without stopping my speed:

"I will make her understand."

Killua raised his head slightly at my words, revealing the tears rolling down his cold cheeks. His mouth opened to reply but I was already out of hearing shot, my mind and body now concentrating on bringing Asami back.

He can reply when I come back.

With Asami.

…**Okay, I don't know why this chapter suddenly leads to this but…oh wells. :) Anyways, I hope Gon isn't too rushed in desiring to deepen his relationship with Killua? And is this development of the story too boring or anything? Please leave me a review so I can improve. I'm seriously running out of ideas on how to take their relationship to the next level… Well, wait for the next chapter! Until then, **_**adieu~ **_


	12. Chapter 12

…**Heh, it seems quite a while since I have updated? Terribly sorry here. But I will prove my sincerity with this chapter. I will make it long. Yes, I will. Thanks for the reviews, it keeps me going. I'm also thankful to Butterfree for inspiration. I have a vague plot of where this story is leading, but the details wise…not so detailed. I'm sorry if any of this development bores you or something, well, just bear with it? Hah. XD Well, don't mind my blabbering, go on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HXH.**

* * *

"Asami? Asami! Where do you intend to going in this cold weather?"

I must admit, for such a little girl, she sure can run fast. But lucky for me, her footsteps are leading me the way to her current whereabouts. So far, I have not even seen her silhouette, and I'm beginning to worry. What if she was abducted? What if she got hurt? These worries slowly accumulated, making me dizzy with anxiousness, but it also caused me to accelerate my speed, hoping she has not stray too far away.

…Is it my imagination or did I just heard Asami's voice? …She sounded panicky, she must be in trouble!

I sped up even more, only to see Asami struggling against her captors' iron grip. I noticed there were three of them, two of them trying to hold Asami down while the other was holding a sack. A nasty conclusion was immediately linked up and I pounced on them using my body's weight, knocking the two of them holding Asami out of breath, causing them to collapse onto the ground with a loud thud.

"What the…!" The third one cursed out of surprise, his body still stunned to make any movement.

I quickly used this chance to exert a low kick to his leg, making him lose his balance and fall forward towards the accumulated snow, face front. I was about to stand up and escape with Asami by using the sudden confusion, but things of course do not go the way I want to easily. A 'phantom' hand shot out and grabbed my ankle. I fell when I was about to run, planting my face flat on the snow. When I wanted to get up, one of them already have his foot stepped onto my head, rendering unable to move my head from the snow.

"Who the hell are you?! Don't disturb us while on work! You bastard!" the one who stepped on me shouted with fury, exerting more force on his foot that was on top of my head.

"Ah! Don't! Go away!"

Asami!

I forced myself to get up but the man stepped me even harder, and swiftly deliver a few kicks to my stomach. I gagged up instinctively, coughing violently while tasting coppery blood in my mouth.

"Gon nii-chan! Don't hurt him!" I can hear Asami pleading with her captors desperately, her begging causing the pride in me to break little by little. I know this is not the time to mind my pride, but I just couldn't stand a fragile weak little girl pleading with the bad men just to let me go. I could not accept it.

A rush of adrenaline surged throughout my body, my limbs having a lot more energy than before. Using my hand, I grabbed the audacious foot on top of my head and exert all my strength.

A deafening crack was heard.

"AHHHH! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

I pushed the injured and cursing man onto the floor, already paying no attention to him. One down, two to go.

I grabbed the sack already forgotten in the chaos earlier lying on the snow, using all my might to swing it to the other two. The other two dodged it quite easily, but I was just using it as a decoy. While the both of them were still ducking below the sack, I raised my knee and 'knee-punched' one of them.

"ARGH! MY NOSE!" and he collapsed onto the snow with blood flowing through his broken nose.

Two down, one more to go.

The last one remaining was already quivering with fear, as he had just witnessed two of his 'colleagues' down in an instant. Casting his fears away, he lunged at me with a roar. I sidestepped to dodge his punch, and while he was still by my side, yet to recover from his miss, I quickly punched him in the stomach. He coughed up saliva and a little blood, and lied on the floor, fainted.

Ignoring the stinging pain in my stomach and head, I grabbed Asami's little hand and escaped far away from the trio.

* * *

"…Are you okay, Gon nii-chan?"

I looked at the trembling Asami, she must have been scared earlier on. I grinned as wide as I could manage, bearing with the cut on my lip when I fell into the snow just now.

"I'm definitely okay! Asami, are you hurt anywhere?" She shook her head. I was relieved.

We were now located at a bench, catching our breath when we made sure nobody was chasing after us. I was recovering my breath when I still noticed that Asami was trembling. Was she still afraid? Did I not assure her enough to soothe her frazzled nerves? Ah, I don't really know how to handle this situation; I'm not a good talker.

"…Gon nii-chan…I…I'm the one who caused you to be wounded…right? I…didn't mean to…"

Asami was now sobbing, fat droplets of tears rolling down her frozen cheeks. Ah, she was guilty of running away and causing these wounds. I patted her head to calm her down and asked instead,

"Why did you run away? Didn't you know that you had hurt Killua?"

Her sobbing now ceased to sniffs, tears were desperately controlled to not fall again. Asami bit her inner cheek in shame, a sign that she was in distress after knowing her actions had hurt her beloved Killua nii-chan. "I know…but…I just couldn't stand him being groped by all those corrupted strangers!"

"Gon nii-chan, I love Killua nii-chan. A lot. That's why I can't bear watching him trying to force himself to be touched in order to raise money for us. I know I maybe young, but I know a lot of things."

"Did you know? Killua nii-chan had a family in the past; his parents would always bring him to the orphanage to play with us. I was a baby at that time, but I vividly remember how Killua nii-chan used to dote on me and the other children. He would always share his toys with us, bringing them every time he came to visit us."

"But one day, an unfortunate accident happened. An arsonist who was guilty of a serial cases of fire 'accidents' chose Killua nii-chan's house as the next target. Although he was captured after causing the fire, it was all too late. The fire had taken away Killua nii-chan's parents, leaving Killua nii-chan as the sole survivor. Having no parents or other relatives to look after him, Killua nii-chan was then left at the orphanage."

"The lady with heavy makeup was just passing by when she saw Killua nii-chan and Amaki nii-chan. She bought them with a heavy sum of money. Sensei and the others had no choice but to sell them, as the orphanage was going through serious financial crisis."

"That's why we don't like that lady. She took away our Killua nii-chan and Amaki nii-chan, and forced them to work in her shop as hookers. I know being hookers isn't really a decent job, that's why I… But Killua nii-chan had a chance to change his job! But he didn't! Why?! Did he loved being groped that much?!"

When I heard these words tumbling out of her mouth, I could not control the anger rising within me. I stood up and stood in front of her. Before she could ask me what happened, my hand was already swinging across her cheek.

I slapped her.

She held her cheek carefully and looked at me with watery eyes, confusion filling the orbs. I know that she's young, but saying such things is unacceptable. I crotched down, my face facing hers directly. I grabbed hold of her shoulders firmly to prevent her from running away, and said,

"Take back what you had just said."

"..Eh?"

I inhaled in deeply after the surge of anger had ceased, and tried to explain, "What you said just now is plain wrong. I may not know Killua for a long time, but I know he's working hard. Your dislike for Ms Ran I can totally understand, but you cannot just say that Killua loves being touch by strangers. Although being a hooker is not a decent job to have, but it fetches a high pay. Otherwise how can the children at the orphanage go through hunger and winter? I believe Killua has been working with the orphanage in mind, right? He's your beloved Killua nii-chan right? So the least you could do is to support him mentally and give him strength, because…you love him don't you?"

Asami was now wailing uncontrollably, hugging me as she let her tears out. But I could hear her apologies in between sobs, her desperate apologies directed to her beloved Killua nii-chan. I gave back a comforting hug to my best ability, and scooped her up in the process so that she was resting on one arm.

Making sure she was seated firmly, I began to walk back to the orphanage.

"It's time to go back. Killua's waiting."

* * *

"Asami! You are safe!"

Killua ran towards us and hugged Asami tightly, tears welling up in his eyes. He must be very worried for Asami. Well, it _was _dangerous.

"Ki-Killua nii-chan, I'm—"

"Shh."

Killua gently put his finger on her dry lips to stop her from continuing her sentence. He gave a warm smile at her and started to pat her head, whispering tenderly:

"It's just good to know that you are safe. Everything's fine darling, nothing's harmed here."

While Asami was crying her heart out as she knew she had worried everybody, I knew Killua did not put her words to heart, well, he's her Killua nii-chan right?

"Gon! What happened to you?! Are you okay?!"

Killua quickly rushed to me when he had noticed my wounds. Crap, can't hide these from him can I?

Asami held a guilty look in her eyes, ready to apologise once more when I interrupted. Well, I think the girl had enough for a day isn't it?

"I'm fine Killua, I just tripped and cut myself on the rocks. It's nothing serious."

Killua's eyes were of suspicion, but I guessed he already sort of knew what happened as he mouthed a grateful 'Thanks' to me while tending to my injuries.

Haha, Killua will always be Killua. Nothing can be hidden from him.

* * *

"…Thanks for everything. Sorry to trouble you."

I turned my head to see Killua, but his eyes were hidden from view by his bangs. However, in turn I can see a small blush on his cheeks. I'm not dreaming am I? Killua, blushing? Does he still have a fever?

"…I-It's nothing. I just did what other people will do too, that's all." Shit, did I just stammer?

He did not reply. We were on our way back to the shop, lest Ms Ran finds something wrong if we went out for too long. Oh crap, the atmosphere totally turned awkward. Should I initiate another conversation? Or should I just remain silent?

"…"

"…"

I can't hold long for any more! Killua, say something! Anything!

"…We are here."

Eh?

I turned back to the front and found the back door facing us. Already? So fast?! Eh, should I say something before we go in? Erm…

"…Do you want anything? Anything I can give you right now?"

I blinked owlishly at Killua. Did he think that my actions are just for something in return? I…I thought Killua knew me better than this, even though we didn't get along for long periods of time…

"I didn't do all these for something in return." I was offended, so my tone wasn't as friendly.

Killua noticed the hostile tone and quickly flail his arms as he tried to explain. "I didn't mean that! Erm…How should I explain? It's like you have done so much for me and I just wanted to do something for you in return…"

Oh, so that's what he meant instead. I have misunderstood him. "Eh?! Ah, I'm sorry. I just get offended when I mistook your goodwill. Erm, something that I would want? Hmmm…I just can't think of anything…"

"Then…how about this?"

Before I could even reply, I suddenly felt a pair of cold lips on my frozen cheek. The lips lingered for a few more seconds before breaking the skin contact, and a small shy mumble of 'thank you' was quickly said before the back door was opened and closed again.

I stood still in my position, unable to move after what had just happened. Did I just imagined the scene just now, or…

Did Killua really give me a small peck on the cheek?

…**I hope this development isn't too sudden for you? And I did my best with the little fight scene. Well, it's my first shot typing something like this, I hope it doesn't disappoint you too much. :) Hah, this chapter is really longer! Yay! I hope it would somehow compensate for your long wait? School is starting soon and I may not have time to update but I would try. Things would work out somehow right? ;) Well, until next time, **_**adieu~ **_


	13. Chapter 13

Unpleasant smell of smoke lingered in the enclosed room. There were three occupants in the room, one of them holding a cigarette in between his forefinger and middle finger, his face unreadable. The other two were nervous to say the least and every minute or so, they would fidget in their seat.

The room was dark, with little to no sunlight coming into the run due to the silky curtains. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, the one holding the cigarette finally speak up:

"I have heard that you two have been in a tensed relationship recently. Why is that so, Katsuo, Hideo?"

The mentioned two flinched a bit before Katsuo dared to reply his superior's question. "It's nothing serious. We just fought a little over something we both have come to desire."

"Something…or _someone_?"

Hideo sweat profusely when he discovered that their superior had seen through their flimsy lie. He quickly begged for forgiveness. "Oh, Ryou-sama please forgive us! It's just that Killua is just so irresistible that we—"

"Killua? Is that the name of the person who had so much control over you two?"

"Yes…" They answered meekly.

The person named Ryou inhaled another puff of the unhealthy nicotine stick and exhaled it just as slowly, his mind deep in thought. After a few more puffs, Ryou squashed the shorten stick into an ashtray to put out the lit stick before smirking.

"How interesting. I shall see it with my own eyes how this little brat wrap you two around his little finger. Hehehehe…"

* * *

I think I'm in paradise.

Ever since after that peck on my cheek, Killua has become more open and cheerful, and he always came to find me whenever he has the free time. The customers were also in a good mood because of him. I guess that's what they mean by happiness is contagious.

Amaki often teased me about it, saying the change found in Killua was because of me. Well, I wouldn't be so thick-skinned as to say that it was all my effort, because I am not sure in the first place whether the change was because of me. All I know is that I love seeing this side of Killua rather than him being cold and unfriendly as observed from the start.

"Killua, a customer requested for you!"

"I'm coming!" Then he turned to face me and said, "See you later."

Yes, you read that right. Killua was with me again.

That's why I said it was paradise.

* * *

I skipped happily to find my customer. Well, I have been feeling good these days. Whenever I see Gon, my heart would start to thump pretty fast and I would feel happier immediately. I don't know why. Ever since Gon had come into my life, he had brightened up my world. He made me forget all my troubles when I'm with him. Gon had always been there for me whenever I need him too. Like when I'm sick and the time where Asami ran out of the orphanage. I could never thank him enough, but these days I have been puzzled by my emotions. I realized the way I'm feeling now is not of pure gratitude and admiration, but of something else mixed in together. I have a hunch of what it is, but I dare not to jump to conclusion so quickly as I don't want to mistake my feelings of gratitude for something else.

"So you are Killua?"

I stopped skipping and found myself facing the customer who have requested for me. He was a new face, but judging from his way of carrying himself and his clothes, he's quite wealthy. A merchant maybe?

I nodded in answer to his question and he took his time slowly scanning me from head to toe. I fidgeted a little under his intense gaze but dare not to make a sound. After seeming satisfied with what he's seeing, he scratched his chin in lust and stared right into my eyes.

"As beautiful as the rumors say."

I blushed a little at his compliment and muttered a thank you. What's with this person? He did not need to say good things about me just to get service…

I took another good look at him. He's about in his early thirties, and has a charismatic good looking face. He's tanned and is a head taller than me. He suddenly held out his palm as if asking for my hand and asked in a gentlemanly voice:

"I just wish to drink tonight with the company of an angel. Would you allow me your presence for tonight?"

I was a little surprised by his request. Most of the customers came here to get 'that' service but he only wants to drink. If he wants to drink, why not visit a bar? But I placed my hand on top of his without saying another word and let myself be led by him to a drinking booth.

Well, who am I to ask about his weird preferences?

* * *

"Well, that was indeed a pleasant experience. I will come by again tomorrow."

Ryou-sama, whose name I have learnt while drinking with him, handed over a thick wad of cash generously. I stared wide-eyed at the cash placed in my hands. I have never received such a huge amount before. It's even thicker than what Katsuo-sama and Hideo-sama had given me each time they came!

"What? Is it not enough?"

I quickly shook my head and stammered to explain things clearly. "O-Of course it's enough! It's just that no one has ever gave me such a huge amount before…Isn't this a bit too much?"

To be truthful, I didn't wish to cheat this person out of his money. He's a pretty nice fellow with a good sense of humor. He doesn't require 'that' service from me; instead he just wanted a company to drink with. This should be his first time here, and I don't want to leave a bad impression. If it's possible, I would want him to visit again. It was really a refreshing turn of events to just drink and listen to the customer.

He raised one eyebrow in slight amusement and commented, "This is the first time I have ever seen a person rejecting the payment that I gave. You are quite interesting. Just keep it, I really enjoyed tonight. See you tomorrow then."

With that, he left the shop. I stared at his retreating figure until he was gone, admiring such a cool person in the process. This is the first time a customer have treated me like a human being instead of just a sex slave, and I'm really grateful for that.

I can't wait to see him tomorrow night.

* * *

"Hey Amaki, who's that customer? He has been coming every night to see Killua."

Amaki grinned devilishly and teased, "Eh? Our little Gon here is getting jealous because your time with Killua has been shortened?"

"W-What?! O-Of course not!" I spluttered out, pinkish color coloring my cheeks.

Tuning out his continuous teasing (Amaki has a break now), I focused on my thoughts. Well, when I realize it had been the same person requesting for Killua and how Killua always speak about him, I had been feeling uneasy. Is this unpleasant feeling called jealously as Amaki had put it? I sighed dejectedly once again. Ever since that night when the customer first requested for Killua, I have been sighing non-stop. Of course I'm really happy that Killua is popular with the customers, and the customer did not request 'that' service from Killua, but…the customer need not visit the shop every day? I think I'm the only one unhappy about this. Ms Ran had been in a good mood because of the generous tips that the customer had given, which in turn makes life easier for the rest of Killua's colleagues. I sighed helplessly again. What should I do to get rid of this weird feeling?

"Hey! I'm back."

I turned my head to see Killua jogging over to us with a big grin plastered on his face. My heart fell when I saw him being this cheerful. Is that customer really that nice? I'm feeling so inferior right now…

* * *

"…and then he said he will come by again tomorrow night! Isn't that nice of him?...Gon?"

I stopped my blabbering once I noticed Gon wasn't even paying attention. At first I felt offended, but when I looked closer, Gon had a look of despair. I furrowed my eyebrows in concern. Is he sick  
? Did I pass it to him?

I felt a soft tap on my shoulder to find Amaki standing behind me. He inched closer and whispered softly in my ear, "I think he's feeling rejection."

"Eh? Why?"

"Idiot. You have been spending too much time with Ryou-sama and even if you are with Gon, you are still talking about him. Won't he feel neglected?"

"Neglected?"

Amaki sighed in exasperation before he revealed the truth, "Can't you see that our little Gon here is in love with you?"

I stared wide-eyed at Amaki, my mouth agape. I was at a loss for words. Gon…is in love with me? So all these while, the things he had done for me was because of…

"Don't tell me you don't return the same feelings."

I blushed furiously. So what I have been feeling up to now is really feelings of love?

Amaki face-palmed himself. "Don't tell me you didn't know it yourself. It was plain obvious judging by the way you act these days."

"O-Of course I know! It's just…too hasty to jump to that conclusion right away…"

"I give up. You two are giving me a headache. I'm gone." Amaki quickly made his way out while mumbling that he would get infected with all the stupidity in here.

I looked back at Gon. He still doesn't notice his surroundings, too lost in his own thoughts. Well, since everything has been made clear, then…

Without warning, I tilted his chin upwards and planted a haste kiss right on his lips.

"K-K-K-Killua?!"

I smirked and replied, "Don't need to feel dejected anymore. I won't speak of my customers anymore when I'm with you."

"Killua…You…"

"Yes. Amaki just made me realize it. He also told me about your feelings towards me. Unless he's wrong…?"

"No no no!" Gon flailed his arms wildly. "He's right! Bull's eye!"

I leaned my weight against his quite buff body and he unconsciously wrapped his arms to support my weight.

"I still can't believe I managed to find…love in this sort of place." The word is still foreign upon my lips.

"Yeah…"

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope this "long" chapter makes up for it. Is the confession very sudden? I know I didn't do much development for Killua's part and I'm sorry for the adrupt realization of feelings. But the development is taking too long if you ask me about it, and it has been a little hassle to type it out. Oh and this realization of feelings are needed for the future plot so yeah. :) I have been feeling uneasy whether to post this chapter as I'm afraid what kind of responses it would bring. I hope it wouldn't get too nasty. Well, until next time, **_**adieu~**_


	14. Chapter 14

"He's indeed as beautiful as you two had described. So white, so pure, so _fragile_. Ahh, he made my inner desire pop out, that's no good, no good…"

Hideo and Katsuo trembled with slight fear and disgust when they heard his words. The two were being summoned by their superior again, and it looks like he had called them just to boast to them about being with Killua. Since their superior had his eyes on the one they had desired so much, they had to reluctantly let go of the one they had visited frequently in the past.

Why?

Because nothing comes out good when you mess with Ryou, and his marked property.

And that is the harsh truth for those in absolute power.

* * *

"Ah, Ryou-sama has come again." Killua beamed with happiness when he saw his frequent customer.

Gon frowned in slight jealously. Killua didn't have to be that happy right? Is that Ryou-sama really that nice of a person?

Killua noticed that Gon had suddenly gone silent and immediately linked up. He jogged over to Gon and with quick stealth, placed a chaste peck on his cheek.

"Don't be jealous. You know that I'm just happy that a customer doesn't want me to service him that way."

Gon sighed in exasperation. He knows, he of course understands! But he just couldn't control his emotions. Just try experiencing witnessing your lover being euphoric when his customer comes, that feeling is awful.

Gon faked a slight smile and nodded in understanding. He could not do anything to stop him anyway could he? Killua pouted a little at Gon's unwillingness, but goes off just the same. If he had kept Ryou-sama waiting any longer, Ms Ran would have his head.

* * *

"Killua, looking great and beautiful as always."

Killua blushed under his comment. He just could not get used to this kind of thing.

"Thank you for your praise Ryou-sama, but I'm not that pretty as what you had said."

"Nonsense, if you are ranked second, nobody will take the first place. Anyway, tonight I have come with a little harmless and beneficial proposal for you."

Killua blinked in surprise and curiosity. Proposal?

In response to his confusion, Ryou-sama chuckled a bit before answering, "It's nothing big, I would just want you to accept this proposal of being my mistress. I have a wife, but I'm sure she doesn't mind…"

Killua tuned out the rest of his little persuasion speech. Proposal to be his mistress? Is he even hearing things correctly?

"E-Excuse me, but did I heard you wrongly? Did you just say—"

"Yes, Killua, you have not heard me wrongly. I do wish you to be my mistress. I promise I will be good to you. You also can your freedom as you wish. So what do you think of this proposal?"

Killua began to panic.

"W-What?! Mistress?! No way! N-No! W-What I meant wa-was…"

Ryou-sama's features had darkened significantly when he heard the fierce rejection coming out from the other party, and chose to let Killua see it clearly. Killua who had noticed his sour expression, kept quiet and averted his eyes away from his customer.

Ryou-sama suddenly stood up, which elicit a same response from Killua. His tone was hard and cold as he spoke:

"I will tolerate your actions tonight and will give you some more time to think about it. I will come again tomorrow night to hear your response again. But I do hope it's a favourable one. Do you understand what I'm saying here?"

Killua shivered slightly as if a cold wind had blown passed him. Feeling nothing but numb fear, he could only nod his head in response.

Ryou-sama muttered a "Good.", before slapping a wad of cash on the table and leaving the shop, leaving a scared-out-of-his-wits Killua behind him.

* * *

"Killua, what happened? You looked so pale."

Gon rushed over to his new found lover, and forced him to take a seat. He handed him a glass of water, but when Killua was receiving it, Gon noticed with slight worry that his hands are trembling.

Killua took his sip of water, his whole body still shivering slightly. He was shocked. He was afraid. He was terrified. What had happened to the Ryou-sama who he had assumed to know?

Or was just now the real side of him?

Amaki was just passing by when he noticed the distressed pair sitting in one corner. He furrowed his eyebrow when he saw the look of fear plastered on Killua's pale face, his senses all alert as he jogged towards them.

"Killua?"

Amaki wanted to butcher the person who dared to land Killua in such a pathetic state—his eyes screamed fear when he looked up slowly.

A rare serious look took over Amaki's worried expression and he grab Killua's shoulders firmly before he demanded:

"Explain, now."

* * *

Amaki clicked his tongue after Killua had told them his story. Killua had sure caught the eyes of someone who is a bastard.

Killua had calmed down now, his eyes darting to and fro from Amaki to Gon. He was concerned of how Gon will think. His eyes were unreadable.

"…Killua, do you want to marry him?"

Killua's world came to a complete stop; his senses noted dully that he had dropped his glass of water, the sound of glass shattering matches the sound of his heart breaking.

What did he just say?

Does Gon want him to marry him?

Gon was alarmed when the glass dropped to the ground, and his eyes darted towards Killua. His eyes were wide with surprise and betrayal, his mouth opened agape and tears welling up in his hurt eyes.

Gon immediately knew what Killua was jumping to conclusions and quickly hugged him tightly towards his chest, explaining in a rush, "No! That's not what I meant!"

Amaki sighed before he walked in front of Killua and grabbed his face to look at him, pinching his tear-streaked cheeks as he helped to explain things more clearly, "Killua, what Gon meant was if you really want to marry Ryou-sama, he will not blame you. He will respect your decision. He just wants to make you happy. Right Gon?"

Killua turned his head to see Gon nodding his head vigorously, and he quickly answered Gon, "No, I don't want to marry him. You should know that I love you…"

Gon gave his famous grin and hugged Killua even tighter. "That's good to hear then!"

"Pardon me if I had intruded your happy time, but we need to think of a way of how to reply to Ryou-sama."

Gon, with his eyes blazing with determination, just plainly said, "Just say that Killua doesn't want to. He cannot force Killua anyway."

Amaki want to smack Gon for being so naïve and senseless. Of course Ryou-sama has the ability to force Killua to marry. Just a sum of money can settle Ms Ran into selling Killua for marriage. Once he had bought Killua, Killua will be his property, and he can do whatever he wants, including the goddamn marriage.

Killua then spoke up, "I agree with Gon. Although I understand that he still has his ways to force me, I will try my best to negotiate this matter with him peacefully. How the talk end, will depend on his reaction to my rejection."

Amaki looked helplessly at Killua, knowing that his friend have got a point here.

Now he could only pray that everything will go way as they wish to…

* * *

"Hmmm, so he was an orphan huh? Interesting. Yoru, prepare some men. We are going to pay a visit to a certain orphanage."

"Yes, Ryou-sama."

* * *

"…What are you all planning to do? The orphanage is closed for today sire…"

"Hmmm, what's your name little girl?"

"A-Asami..."

"Good girl." _A pat on the head._ "Take her."

"W-What?! No! Sire! Please don't—"_A ruthless punch in the gut._

"Shut up woman. Nobody asked for your opinion here."

"Sensei! Sensei! Help me!"

_Cries, wails, desperate screams._

"Knock her out, her screams are annoying."

"Yes Ryou-sama."

_A scream that died halfway._

"Hmmm, cut for me a lock of her hair. It should serve its purpose well enough."

Yes Ryou-sama."

_Snip._

_An evil laughter filled the night._

* * *

The next night quickly arrived.

Killua find himself biting his nails in anxiousness. What if Ryou-sama doesn't accept no as an answer? He's not stupid. He knows that anyone with no worries in finance have the power and money to buy what he desires, and Killua was afraid that Ryou-sama will not be an exception.

Especially after what he had witnessed yesterday night.

To be honest, he was shocked to see the one hundred and eighty degrees change of personality of Ryou-sama. He had always been nice and patient towards him, with no desire to engage in sexual activities with him. He was the only one that Killua feel rarely comfortable with a customer. That was why Killua had always looked forward to their meetings every night.

Until the night before.

No doubt, Killua had felt a little betrayal at the sudden change of character. He should have known that all officials are just wealthy bastards that only know how to use their authority and money to get the things they want.

Damn corrupted bastards.

Rage was slowly surging within Killua, his previous nervousness replaced by the bubbling anger. Why should he be afraid of him? He just had to decline the offer as politely and calmly as he can and quickly escape. That's all.

Killua nodded to himself in self-encouragement. He need not be afraid at all!

"Killua~ Ryou-sama is here~"

The annoyingly sweet voice of Ms Ran startled him from his train of thoughts. Killua gulped nervously despite the pep talk he had done just now, his anger dissipating quickly in an instant. He clutched the material of his only piece of clothing tightly and began to make his way over very slowly.

Where's Gon now when he need him the most?

* * *

Killua can see Ryou-sama swirling his glass of wine as he was nearing him. Even after Killua had sat down beside him, quite a distance away, Ryou-sama didn't even look up once.

Killua bit his lower lip and thought, _did he not notice me?_

Just when Killua was about to call out to the other, Ryou-sama interrupted him by speaking suddenly, his voice cold and superior:

"I sure hope I can get a reply I want from you tonight."

Killua averted his eyes away; it was obvious that Ryou-sama was trying to threaten him with that authority of his. And guess what? Killua will not be terrified of him!

"Then I'm sorry to let you hear this: I must decline your offer."

His voice did not shake one bit and he sounded confident. _Way to go, me!_

"Oh? Is that so?"

Killus froze in the middle of his mental victory dance. Wait. Something's not right.

"Then what will you say when you see this?"

Killua widened his eyes in horror. _No way…i-it couldn't be…_

Pinched between Ryou-sama's thumb and forefinger was a lock of hair. It wasn't any lock of hair. Its colour alerted Killua in a bad manner, the colour that looked so familiar…

The colour of hair belonging to Asami.

…_N-No, he wouldn't…And it doesn't really mean its Asami right? That might be someone else with the same hair colour!_

"Ah, the little girl, how adorable. Asami, was it?"

Something snapped within Killua and he pounced on Ryou-sama, his hands clutching the silk fabric of Ryou-sama's clothing.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER GODDAMN BASTARD?!"

The commotion attracted a crowd surrounding their table, and a few of Killua's colleagues went forward to control the thrashing Killua.

Ryou-sama brushed imaginary dirt from his clothing when he was released, regaining his composure once more, but with an addition of an evil smirk plastered on his face. "Relax Killua, I didn't do anything bad to her. She's just resting comfortably in my home, shielded from the cold and hunger. But I don't know what will happen to her if you continue to refuse me…"

Killua bit his lip until it bled, that jerk was threatening him!

In the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Gon and Amaki had rushed forward to help control Killua, confusion and panic written all over their faces.

"I will give you another chance, Killua. You see, I'm a patient man. But I always make sure that my patience comes with a reward in the end. So, you better not disappoint me when I come to visit tomorrow night."

With the smirk still plastered on his face, he placed a wad of cash on the table before passing by Killua to leave, his smirk widening if possible when he saw the look of pure rage on Killua's face.

Killua spat ungraciously on the floor when he couldn't do anything to stop the bastard from leaving, earning a few disgusted gasps from the crowd.

He couldn't care that much; his only concern now is Asami's safety.

_Asami, I hope you are alright._

**I'm so so so so sorry for this late update. *bows 90 degrees* School schedule was hectic and I was stressed out. So many things to do, so little time. Even though I have a week of holiday (it should be called a term break actually), I find myself coming back to school for most of the days. I have tests after this term break and I have not even studied for half of the subjects. Excuses, excuses, excuses. I really should stop this. Anyway, I hope this chapter will make up for the wait if it's possible. I really tried to make it longer. Well, I hope I can find time for the next update. *sighs* Well, hope that I will be able to update again within this year, **_**adieu~ **_


End file.
